Rock bottom
by erdi99
Summary: A series of events of Ric the outlaw and Stephanie the accountant for money laundering. AU


**Author's Note**

 **Ok...so I should clearly be writing and updating my other stories...but I was listening to Rock Bottom from Hailee Steinfeld feat DNCE and this popped into my mind. I original had something else in mind for this story, but then it turned into this.**

 **I hope you enjoy it...if not let me know, so I can do better next time :)**

 **Erdi**

* * *

"You mother fucker" I duck my head just in time for the vase to fly over my head and shatter against the open front door.

"Babe?" I question confused.

"I saw you... _with her_ " She snarls. Before she can hurl the remote control at me, I take two strides forward and take it out of her hand. She is so beautiful when she is angry.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I answer honestly.

" _Jeanne fucking Ellen Burrows_ " She says the name with so much disgust on her face, that I think she is going to start puking.

"Babe...I told you. There is nothing going on" I look her straight in the eyes, hoping she will believe me, because I am telling the truth.

"She is a man grabbing bitch...she just can't take her hands of you" Steph points out.

"I told you were are friends...she just caught a ride with me" I inform her. "And I did tell her that, she and I were never going to happen. Plus I saw her with Donny the other day."

"The way she was holding onto you...I want to claw her eyes out...and why does she have to look like a cheap skank?" Babe probes. "She is a back warmer and house mouse." I can't argue with that. Jeanne is definitely all of those things. "See you agree with me!"

"You look so damn hot when you are mad…" I whisper and start unbuttoning the black flannel shirt she is wearing. I already know that there won't be much below that.

"Don't change the subject" She warns me, but sighs when I kiss her neck. "This….mhhh...this is serious…"

"I know...but I rather fuck you, than to argue with you…" I open the last button and slide the shirt from her shoulders. "I will never get sick of this view…" I outright stare at her naked body.

"Stop staring and get to it" She orders me with hunger in her eyes.

"Yes, Mam'" I unbuckle my pants, pick her up and push her back against the wall. Her feet push my pants down to my ankles and with one quick movement I am inside of her. She bites my shoulder and in retaliation I speed up my thrusts until she screams in pain.

It doesn't take long for the both of us to fall over the edge. Our breaths are laboured, our hearts beating a mile a minute and a satisfied, lazy smile is playing on our lips.

* * *

"Man...she is crazy" Tank, my best friend, says, when I tell him the story a few hours later. We are sitting in our clubhouse, drinking ice cold beer and waiting for Bobby and Lester to return from their ride. "You should just quit it...you guys are not good together." He advises me for the millionth time.

"Yes, but when we are good, it's amazing" I inform him. "The sex is awesome too."

"Sex isn't everything" Tank points out.

"What has gotten into you today?" I raise an eyebrow in question. "Have you studied Lula's psychology books again?" His latest girlfriend is studying to be a social worker.

"Actually it is Lula...I don't think it is working out. She is even crazier than Steph." Tank answers.

"Sorry man…" And just as I am about to say something else, Steph comes from the back with a stack of papers in her hand. She is dressed in black jean shorts, a black over the shoulder handing top, which has our Biker Clubs Logo printed on it and her feet are stuffed into black Cowboy boots. "Hey Babe."

"Emilio wants more money" She informs me, as she comes closer. She does the Club's accounting and over watches our money laundering.

"More?" Tank nearly chokes on his beer. "He already gets 25%...he ain't getting anymore."

"We will take care of it" I assure my girlfriend, pull her into my lap and kiss her deeply. When pull we pull apart, her face is flushed red and her eyes hungry.

"Will you stop looking at each other like that...it makes me uncomfortable" Tank comments and I throw a nut from the bowl in front me at him.

"Are they at it again?" My cousin Lester probes from behind me, before giving Steph a kiss on the head and clapping Tank and me on the back.

"Hey Les" Steph smiles, before sliding off my lap. "I gotta get back to work. Don't want the boss catching me slagging off."

"Yeah I heard he is a real hard ass" Les quips and moves out of my reach before I can slap his head.

"Where is Bobby?" I ask.

"There was a slight problem...Cal got shit." Les advises me.

"Why are we only hearing about this now?" Tanks growls.

"Because he is embarrassed...it was a self shooting machine...Assholes had the truck rigged and Cal only realized that, as it was too late. Luckily the aim of that thing was off and it wasn't a big calibre. Shot him in the thigh though." Les explains.

"They are getting smarter" Tank points out.

"We gotta figure out a better way to free those people." I remark.

"Ramirez won't be happy" My cousin says and pours us all a shot of whisky.

"He shouldn't threaten me, my club or my family" I growl. Jose Ramirez, big cartel man, is big in the people smuggling business. I told him to knock it off in my territory, but he flat out ignored me and threatened everything close to me, if I didn't stay out of his business. My gran-mother always said I never listened as a child, obviously that hasn't changed.

* * *

"Why can't you pick up after yourself?" She questions and picks angrily my dirty socks and underwear of the ground. "It really isn't hard, since the fucking hamper is just over fucking there."

"When I come home, I am tired" I admit, get of the bed and walk into the living room.

"And you get undressed right next to the bloody thing...just put them in there" Steph says and follows me."Urgg and when I see the mess in the kitchen...I asked you to clean that up two days ago."

"I was busy" I shrug. I grab the remote of the table and drop down onto the couch.

"Busy? You mean playing poker with the boys?" She questions.

"Yes" I reply and part of my brain sighs at that answer. I really should have just shut up.

"That was last night at 8pm. So between me asking you to wash the dishes two days ago and the boys coming over, are at least 24 hours….Guess what? I FUCKING WORK TOO...I am tiered too!...so don't give me this bullshit." She looks at me as if I have grown another head. Now, I really should shut up, but my manly pride doesn't want to let her win this argument.

"You sit down all day in the back office...it's hardly bone breaking" I tell her.

"I have to take care of the books, so the IR fucking S or god forbid the FBI….doesn't catch us money laundering…" She shouts. "That takes a lot of energy...compare to you sitting around in the clubhouse drinking all day."

"I am still tired" I point out to her and her face just goes blank. Steph drops everything she is currently holding, grabs her bag and bike keys with her helmet and walks out of the door. Leaving me and my dumbass mouth behind.

* * *

"Where have you been?" In two strides I am at the door, pull her in and close the door. She left more than 24 hours ago. I went all over Miami, called our friends, but no one had heard from her.

"I was just riding around" She tells me and before she can continue, I press my lips to hers.

"I was so fucking worried" I admit as I pull away. "I am sorry...I was dick head."

"It's ok." She nods and looks around. When I couldn't sleep last night, I cleaned up.

"Are you sure?" I raise an eyebrow and take her helmet and other things from her and drop them on the ground.

"Yes" She shoots me a wary smile.

"I missed you" I tell her and fumble with the button of her jeans. Once I got it open, I slide my hands into them and under her g-string.

"I missed you too" She says with a sigh, when I move my finger into her.

"I am glad you are home" I push her against the back of the couch and help her onto it, without taking my finger out of her. "Just relax" I order, kiss her neck and collarbone, before taking off her leather jacket and top with my other hand. "God you are beautiful."

I kiss my way down to her breasts, then her stomach and back up. Soon enough she tightens around my fingers and orgasms with a loud scream.

"Let's move this to the bedroom" I tell her. Steph only nods lazily and I pick her up and carry her to the other room.

* * *

"You did all of this for me?" Steph is spotting a huge smile on her face, as she is looking around our backyard. I haven't seen that smile for a very long time.

I put fairy lights into the trees and bushes, lit the fire in our fire pit and dragged the table and a couple of chairs outside for us to eat on.

"This is amazing" She smiles.

"I was trying to re-create our first date" I admit.

"Oh please don't...the fire department had to come and extinguish the fire I set to my mother's rose bush." She laughs and buries her face into her hands of embarrassment.

Steph's parents were on holiday and she tried to make everything as romantic as possible. But instead of fairy lights, she used candles and stuck them to her mother's very big, very dry rosebush. Needless to say the date went a little downhill from there onwards. That was 10 years ago.

Since then, we moved from Trenton to Miami, Steph got her accounting degree and I took over the motorcycle club from my father 6 years ago. Being an Outlaw had never been something I wanted to be, but after my mother was killed by a rival club and my father imprisoned for killing the shooter, I had not much choice.

"I promise, no fire tonight, except for the one in the pit" I assure her and guide her towards the table.

"Thank you" Steph smiles at me and sits down in the chair I pulled out for her. "Ohhh tasty cakes" She tries to grab one, but I slap her hand away. Earning me a pout on her face.

"They are for dessert" I tell her and quickly run inside to grab the pizza I bought from our favourite Pizza place.

"Thank you...I had an amazing night" Steph smiles at me and cuddles her naked body closer to mine. She starts running her finger over the tattoo, which reaches from my shoulder, down to my rips and onto my stomach. A giant dragon, to mark my birth year.

Dinner turned into dessert and dessert turned into sex under the stars. Thankfully I had the foresight of planting large bushes around our property years ago.

"You are welcome…" I nod and kiss her head. "I figured we haven't done this in a while...just the two of us...with all that is going on at the moment."

"It's ok...I understand." Steph kisses my chest, making my skin tingle.

"HEY...not tickling." I laugh.

"I wasn't trying to...I swear" Steph looks up at me with mischief in her eyes.

"Yeah right" I scoff, roll myself on top of her and start running my fingers up and down her rips.

"That….ahhh that is meannn" She shouts and I have to muffle her laughter and screams with kisses. Wouldn't want to give the police an excuse to come for a visit.

* * *

 _Five weeks later_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I shout. "Of course I have to go."

"It is dangerous" She says, clearly hoping to change my mind. "He can kill you."

"You knew this going in" I point out and slide my glock into the back of my pants.

"Ric...please…" Steph pleads.

"You see this?" I question angrily and slap the tattoo of our club's logo on my left bicep. "This is my life...my responsibility. I won't let those guys do this without me."

"You are the boss...you can get someone else to do so." She says, which makes me even angrier.

"And being the boss also means, I can't just sit back and let my guys go alone into this." I slam the full magazines on the kitchen table, next to the already full bag of weapons. "Where is this coming from? I have been doing this for a long time now, what is your problem suddenly?"

"I can't do this anymore...waiting at home...for you to either return or the guys to inform me that you died." She explains with tears in her eyes.

"Then you shouldn't" I reply more harshly with anger coursing through my veins.

"What do you mean?" Her face displaying shock, as she realizes where exactly I am going with this.

"I mean get out...leave...Let's make this a clean cut. Since I am going away anyways, you can use the time to find yourself somewhere else to live." I tell her. "You gotta see that this is for the best. We have been constantly arguing lately. Maybe this relationship has ran its course."

"You don't mean that" She says with tears in her eyes.

"I do…" I nod and glance at the clock. "I gotta go. Like I said you can stay here while I am gone and obviously you can keep working at the club." I inform her and pick up the magazines to place them in the bag.

"Ric…" Steph sigh and I can hear that she has tears in her eyes, but I cannot look at her. If I see her tears falling, I will melt and I will crawl back to her. We are in this vicious circle where we keep crawling back to each other. We fight, we pause our relationship for a day or two, but then we are back in bed together as if nothing happened. I know Steph won't end it, so I have to be the bad guy.

It's best for her. She deserves better than the life I have to offer her. "Goodbye Steph" I say, grab my bags and helmet and without turning around I walk out of the house.

My mother fell pregnant when she was 16 years old. Her outlaw boyfriend, my father, and she barely knew how to take care of themselves, so they dumped me at my grandmas. They showed up every once in awhile, but the visits never lasted long.

Six years ago, the second in command of the club, came to me, telling me that this is my club now, with my father in prison and my mother dead and all. I didn't know what the club was all about, since I hadn't seen and spoken to my parents in over 10 years.

I went to Miami and it sort of snowballed from there. I don't exactly remember what happened when Steph and I got here or how they roped me into running a bunch of outlaws. But this is my life now and Steph should have never been a part of this.

"You alright cuz?" Les questions and pulls his helmet from his head. I didn't hear him approach,

"Just peachy" I nod and hand him a bag. "Let's go."

* * *

 _One and a half months later_

"Easy...you gotta take it easy" Bobby advises me and helps me up the stairs to my front door. "You shouldn't even have been driving."

"I am fine" I growl.

"Whatever you say Ric, but you were in the hospital for the past two weeks.." Bobby points out.

"Thank you for reminding me and it wasn't exactly a hospital" It takes every ounce of self control not to punch him in his pretty face. I unlock the door to the house and Bobby helps me in.

"Ric?" Bobby asks as he looks around the almost empty place. Seems like Steph took everything that belonged to her, the coffee table, the shoe rack, the dining room table and chairs. All of it is gone.

"You can leave now...I will be fine on my own" I let go of him and sink into the couch, trying not to wince as that movement pulls at my wounds.

"What is going on?" Bobby looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I didn't tell the guys about the argument with Steph or the things I told her before we left. "Is this is the reason you were in a bad mood these past months?"

"Bobby...leave" I growl and stare at him. "This is none of your business."

"You are an idiot, Carlos" Bobby says and if I could, I would smack him for calling me by that name. The name is my father's and I hate it with a passion. The guy only gave me misery and never anything good.

I hear the front door shut with a bang and I close my eyes with a sigh. Part of me hoped she wouldn't take me by my word. That she would still be here.

Many times I tried calling her, but hung up before the first ring rung through the speaker of my phone.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT" I shout and hurl the remote control at the wall. We would have been home earlier, but we ran into some trouble. Maybe I could have sorted this shit out with her, had I been home then.

Carefully I get up, grab my keys and helmet from where Bobby left them. I don't care about my wounds, all I care about is a stiff drink and hopefully seeing Steph at the club.

The sun has gone and grey clouds are covering every inch of the sky, just like the one's in my head. I pull on my helmet, mount my Harley and start the engine with a roar. I pull out of our driveway and drive off into the directing off the club.

I and a couple of others of my crew got shot, when we intercepted a huge shipment of people three weeks ago on the outskirts of Jacksonville. A club up there had asked us for help in other matters and in return they served up the information about that shipment to us on a silver platter.

The cartel had heavily guarded it and it ended up in a fire fight. One of ours was killed, many of theirs too. The police and press called it the ' _So far bloodiest fight over territory this year._ '

Luckily, we freed the people and hightailed it out of there before the cops arrived. We drove for a few hours west, before we made stop at a Motel, where I collapsed into a coma. Thankfully Bobby is medically trained, being a former EMT, and he saved me. But I was told it was a very close call.

* * *

"Hey, you shouldn't be here" Bobby chides me and I only shoot him a glare, which shuts him up quickly.

"Get me a shot of something strong" I tell the Prospect behind the bar. He hesitates for one moment, because Bobby is shaking his head, so I slam my fist on the counter. "Now Prospect!"

"She isn't here" Tank says, when he walks into the main bar. He obviously was just in the office.

"What did you do?" Les shoots me an accusatory look.

"I may have told her to call it quits" I mumble and down the drink the Prospect just put down in front of me. "Bottle…" I motion for him to hand it to me.

"Go and wash our bikes" Tank says to the prospect, scrapes together our keys and hands them to him. "Since when do you follow my advice?"

"You know how difficult it is going to be to find a new accountant?" Les asks. "And what do you mean he followed your advice?

"You really think I am concerned about the accounting right now?" I roar and fill up my glass.

"Why would you be concerned about the accounting? Everything is fine with it"

I, and the other three guys, whip around so quickly in our chairs, that we almost knock heads and fall of them. There she is! Dressed in a summery floor length dress, which looks out of place and far too expensive for the dark clubhouse, flip flops on her feet and dark aviators guarding her eyes. "What are you doing here?" I manage to get out.

"I do work here" She points out and takes her sunglasses off to look at me.

"I thought you left" I say.

"Why?" She probes and comes closer. A smile is playing on Steph delicious lips and I all I want to do is kiss them.

"All your stuff is gone from the house." I point out.

"No it isn't" Steph informs me.

"The table and chairs, the shoe rack…" I count up on my fingers.

"...Are all in the garage" She concludes and when I look at her with a confused look, she adds. "Did you not notice that I painted the house?"

"What?" I look from her at Bobby and back. "Did you notice anything?" I ask my friend.

"No, except for the missing pieces." He answers.

"Did you even bother turning on the light?" She questions and we both just shake our heads. "Well, you know how I worry when you go away and I need stuff to do…So I painted the bedroom, kitchen and living room, the kitchen cabinets, gave the floors a good scrub and when I was done with that I moved onto the furniture...which is drying in the garage."

"So you are not moving out?" I probe.

"I am stubborn, as you know, and you have to try a lot harder to get rid of me...I love you." Steph smiles and steps between my legs. "Just because we have had a rough patch doesn't mean I am giving up."

"Good" I smile and pull her in for a kiss.

Maybe she does deserve better than this, but whom am I to try to convince her of that if she won't listen. I am far too selfish for that.

* * *

 **So...What did you think?**


End file.
